


How To Flex And Flirt -  a biography by Johnny Bravo

by Dayun



Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: Ashi looked on in annoyance as the blonde man continued to flex but the worst of all was, that Jack didn't seem to mind."Why is this my life?"





	How To Flex And Flirt -  a biography by Johnny Bravo

**Author's Note:**

> please don't repost my art, visit my tumblr <3 http://k-dayun.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art


End file.
